ABC of Courtney and Duncan
by Mystique84
Summary: a collection of one-shots going from A to Z about Duncan and Courtney moments, some sweet, some humour, some sad, but all D/C
1. Arrival

**Arrival**

**Duncan's POV**

So here I was, on this stupid reality show for the next 8 weeks of my life. Boy this was going to be a waste of time. Although I know nothing is going to stop me from winning.

No one at all.

I watched as loser after loser get off the boat, some guys looked like solid team mates (and when I say solid, I mean easy to steal from) and some girls looked easy (and when I say easy….you know what I mean) but nothing really caught my eye….till she got off the boat.

She looked like the sort of girl that would do homework, the girl who actually went to school, the girl who would be polite when she wanted something, and not just beat a person up.

Also she was smoking hot, but really. Not my type….at all.

Still, who wouldn't that? And since all the other guys here looked like they weren't bothered by this uptight princess, it looks like it's up to me to get to her.

I think I like _this _challenge.

**Courtney's POV**

Okay, so this place looks a little different to the application form, but doesn't matter. I'm still going to win.

I got off the boat, thanks to the host, Chris, and I looked over the other competitors.

Let's see, easy, easy, loser, Goth, idiot, loser, Neanderthal, easy, worthy, easy, easy, weirdo, stuck up, worthy, easy, loser, idiot, whatever, easy, easy, maybe, no way, bimbo. And then there's this overweight guy who shakes my hand, my as well make friends, if he's on my team, he could be quite useful if we ever have an eating challenge.

I shook his hand and was about to introduce myself when...wow, the hottest guy on the face of the earth came along, I almost fainted! Then I thought about, good looks can only get you so far in this game so, easy out!

Then, I was about to go stand with the others when this girl actually _fell _off the boat! I ran over to help her but she turned out to be some sort of crazy girl! Useful for high speed or athletic challenges but nothing intellectual.

Then we had to take a picture, and guess what, we all fell into the water! Do they know how long it took to get this outfit ready? I am going to sue!

I swam to the beach and pulled myself out of the water, only to be splattered by water by this guy shaking his hair. And oh my god, he was a common criminal! That hair, that shirt, those facial piercings?

No way on earth was he ever getting near me.

Never going to happen.

"So what's your name?" he asked

"Never going to happen" I said, walking away as I twisted the water from my hair.

"Easy" he said to himself, and I'm pretty sure he was not talking about the same sort easy I was before.


	2. Bras

**Bras**

Searching wildly in her cabin, Courtney was getting madder and madder each second until someone opened the door to her room. She turned on the person and held the towel to her body. "Oay, where is it?" she asked her best (and only) friend, Bridgette.

"Where's what?" she answered back

"Don't play coy, I know you must of done something with it" Courtney said, then went back to searching the top draw of the girl's cabin. "People always steal my things" She mumbled to herself.

Bridgette went to her own bed and smirked to herself, as watching Courtney in a panic was itself entertainment, then laid down on the bed with her hands behind her head. "Seriously Courtney I have no idea what you're talking about"

Her roommate gave a sour laugh and walked over to Bridgette, hands on hips, "I think you do, I mean, who would be stupid enough to steal my bra"

"I'll give you three guesses and a clue" Bridgette smirked again "Okay it's a guy who has some sort of coloured hair"

Then it dawned on her "Duncan" she growled and stomped off.

Bridgette reached under her bed and pulled out a magazine and started to read it as the commotion next door started between two of the most clueless people here, Courtney just better feel lucky she didn't have to face the rest of the Bass boys in just a towel.

Just then, the show really began. "Hey Princess, what up-wow, didn't know you wanted it that bad babe-"

"Cut it out Duncan, just hand it over and I won't press charges"

"okay, if you really want-"

"Not that you idiot! My bra! Where did you hid it you little pervert"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I swear to god Duncan, don't hand it back right now and you will find it strangled around your throat when I do find it"

"I still take that as a come on"

Courtney gave a frustrated scream, then banging could be heard in the room next door. "Duncan, give it back now" she muttered in a voice so low that Bridgette leaned towards the wall to hear better, but jumped back a second later when a loud thump was heard.

"Okay, fine fine" Duncan muttered, muffled sounds of fabric could be heard then there was a pause. "But you have to do one thing, okay" Bridgette could practically hear him smirking.

"What?" Courtney sighed

"You have to catch me" he said, then the sound of running feet was heard, followed by a screech. This Bridgette had to see.

She wasn't disappointed to see Duncan running around in just his boxers, holding a pink bra in his hand high above his head for the world to see. Behind him Courtney was chasing him, one hand out and one had holding her towel. "I'm going to kill you, you no good criminal!" she yelled.

"Ah Bras" she heard Geoff sigh next to her "Support, images, entertainment. Is there anything they can't do?'


	3. Cheater

**Cheated**

Courtney sat on the pier at Playa de Losers, waiting for something, or someone.

She was bitter. But that was just an understatement, she made Eva look kind.

She had lost the game, lost any chance of getting into a good college because of that criminal. And that said criminal was flirting with another girl.

So to say Courtney was bitter was an understatement.

She felt cheated.

Cheated by a criminal no less.

So when that boat pulled up with the criminal on it, she walked over to it, mad as hell, ready to strike down the person on it.

She wasn't ready for the person to kiss her though.

The second Duncan saw Courtney, he jumped off the boat, picked her up, and kissed her up. For a moment Courtney tried to fight back, but passion took over and she kissed back, all feelings of hatred gone, replaced by some sort of feeling.

Then she remembered the reason she was mad, and slapped Duncan. He dropped her and held a hand to his red cheek. "Princess, I didn't know you liked it rough?" he smirked.

"Can it Duncan, you cheated on me, even though there's nothing to cheat on, it doesn't matter! You broke this trust!" she said, getting louder with each word.

Pretty soon the rest of the ex-campers came out of the mansion like resort, watching the show. Watching people on the island thru the cameras could only get you so far. A live show was always better. And this was the best they were going to get until Heather got off the island.

"You're a dirty, rotten cheater you criminal! God! I don't even know why I like you! You are the most annoying, frustrating, bad, hot-" the prep realized what she was saying and shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. "You cheated!" she tried to cover up her mistake. But it was too late and the said hot bad boy walked up to her and held her hands by her side.

"I swear to god Courtney, Heather is an evil, twisted, sadistic, controlling bitch….you're all that too but if you weren't, well, you wouldn't be that interesting. Well, I would love it if you were just that touch more harder on me" he smirked.

Courtney just glared at him, before she jumped on him and started to kiss him. Her legs twisted around his lower body while Duncan struggled with this Courtney, the sexy Courtney that still wanted to hit him where it hurts opposed to the Courtney that just wanted to hit him. She broke the kiss and glared at him "You're still a dirty cheater"

"But you love me for it" he smirked, getting another slap in the face.


	4. Dare

**Dare**

"Truth" Cody, finally said after a long pause..

"Okay" Trent pondered for a moment "Who do you think was unfairly voted off the most?"

"Lindsey" he said, looking at her "She lost by a really unfair default"

"Aw!" the dumb bimbo sighed "Thanks Comet! I think it was really unfair how you got voted off! I mean, I know you, like, broke a bunch of stuff, but you were way nicer than Heather" she said, nodding her stupid little head.

"Well, I feel sorry for Justin" one of those clones, the skinny one, butted in.

"Oh my god! Me too!" the other exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Courtney said with fake enthusiasm, then returning to her dead pan expression she had on before "He never did anything and was partly the reason his team lost"

"You're one to talk" Noah said, reading from his book.

Courtney glared at him "What did you say?" she asked, venom hidden in her voice.

However, Noah took no notice and turned the page of his book "You heard what I said, you're one to talk about losing for their team"

"Excuse me?" she gasped

The others, noticing that this change in events, all turned around and joined in with Noah's side of the argument. Trying to best Courtney while they could.

"He's right Courtney" DJ said, then noticing her glare he tried to retract it "I mean, he is a little bit"

"Yeah, Noah-boy is totally right" Izzy said "You lost the first challenge when you didn't jump, you almost lost the 3rd one when you overlooked Harold all those times, and the same reason again for the 4th one, but thank Jebas Harold won them both. You lost the challenge you were voted off on and then you lost your team the win on the phobia one"

This perked Courtney up "Hey! That challenge could have killed me!"

Duncan sniggered "Really, you think you could have _died _from jelly?" he laughed again, but got a poisonous glare from his on/off love interest.

"Really? How's Celine Deion doing lately?" she asked, Duncan stopped laughing abruptly, but still grinned at her.

He pointed to himself "Hey, at least I conquered my fear" then pointed to her, her eyes looking in disgust at his fingers "You, on the other hand, wimped out" she narrowed her eyes and pushed his hand away from her.

Courtney folded her arms in front of her chest and looked away from Duncan "I'm scared of heights too, it was way too high" she sniffed.

"So" Bridgette (breaking away from her heavy make out session with Geoff) "If we had a bowel of green jelly right now, asked you to tip it onto your head, you would do it?" she asked, reaching behind her for something....I like were this is going. "Since you not afraid?" she said sarcastically

"Yes" Courtney said proudly, but her eyes widened with fright when Bridgette produced a bowel of green jelly from behind her.

"Fine, I dare you to pour this on your head" Bridgette, and the rest of the campers, smiled at Courtney's squirminess of the jelly.

She shook her head, not looking at the jelly. "No way, it's a stupid dare" but Duncan finally got a bit tired of this stupid act she kept up. Thinking to himself, that Courtney never showed any emotion. _She rarely smiles_, he thought to himself, _I have never seen a tear leave her eye. And I have never seen fear in her perfect little face._

_I wanted to see that in her, _he thought_, to remove that stupid mask she put up in front of people, and see that she gets scared. Really scared. _

So, against warnings of the others for his own safety, Duncan picked up the bowel of jelly and held it over Courtney's head. She glanced up, a flicker of fear on her face, then she looked at the delinquent again. "You wouldn't _dare_" she hissed

He grinned as he poured the jelly over her brown hair. She sat still for a moment, then screamed bloody murder jumping up from her spot on the ground, and diving into the pool. "You are so dead!" she screamed at Duncan as he laughed, trying to get some jelly out of her shirt , dunking herself under the water, then back up again to yell at him once more "I will kill you!"

Duncan turned back to the group who were staring at him, clearly impressed that he did that to a person who could rip up a lamp post and knot it around someone. "Okay, dare" Duncan said with a smirk while Courtney was under the water again, running her hands through her jelly stained hair. Duncan smiled to himself, glad that he finally got her to remove that mask of hers.

Even if it was for a stupid dare.


	5. Egg

**Egg**

Courtney and Duncan had lots of fights. But putting them together for a cooking challenge was probably one of the worst decisions that Geoff ever made in his life. Geoff was trying to chat up Bridgette (again) when a spoon came hurtling towards him.

"Look out!" Bridgette shirked, jumping on Geoff to move him out of the way of the rogue spoon, and knocking him to the floor.

"Well, hi" he said, grinning. Bridgette rolled her eyes and got off him, but still reached out a hand and offered it to him. Geoff took it and she pulled him up, "Like, what was that?" he asked.

Bridgette simply pointed her finger in the direction of Courtney and Duncan. Geoff turned and yet again they were fighting, this time on how long the custard should be mixed for until it got to soggy.

In her rage, Courtney had thrown a spoon at Duncan, but being in Juvie for so long, ducking was second nature to Duncan and instead came for Geoff. "It's not done yet!" Courtney told him, then went to grab the custard.

Duncan pulled the bowl back "Give it here Princess, I know exactly what I am doing" Courtney went to reach for the bowl again, this time Duncan held it over his head, and being that extra inch taller that Courtney, he had the upper hand.

"Duncan! Give it back or else!" she yelled at him

"Or else what?" he challenged, smirking at her.

Courtney stopped jumping for the bowl and looked around for something she could use. Then she spotted some left over raw eggs. She picked one up and started to throw it in her palm. Up and down.

"You don't have the guts to throw and egg at me" Duncan laughed, but a glint of fear could be seen.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Courtney asked, she then extended her arm back and threw the egg into Duncan's face. He spluttered and coughed, trying to get the shell out of his nose. "Now give me that bowl" she commanded.

Duncan immediately gave her the bowl and she smiled and went back to mixing it. Duncan gagged on the egg and wiped his face on his sleeve. Courtney on the other hand just looked at the bowl in her hand and stopped stirring. "Okay, it's ready" she announced

"That's why I just said two seconds ago!" he practically yelled

"Whatever" she said, putting the bowl on the table and turning her back on Duncan. Behind her Duncan picked up another egg and started to advance on Courtney.

Not wanting a full out fight in the middle of the challenge Geoff jumped on Duncan and took the egg from his hand. "You can throw and egg at her later!" Geoff hissed.

Really, putting Duncan and Courtney together for this challenge was a really bad idea.


	6. Flame

**Flame**

Duncan was fire.

That's what everyone said about him.

Unpredictable like a flame, uncontrolled like a fire, hot like a burn.

That's what everyone said. And he never proved them wrong.

It was the middle of one of their break days on the island, just after a challenge and right before the next one. They were always boring days were people caught up on sleep, tried to heal wounds or where people just lazed about talking to team mates.

Duncan was on the step of his cabin playing with his lighter. _Click_ as he flicked it back, _snap _as he turned the flame on, _clack _as he shut the lighter again. Then it started all over again in a slow steady rhythm.

_Click, snap, clack. Click, snap, clack. Click, snap, clack. _Over and over again.

Duncan always enjoyed the flames that came from within the lighter. They danced and moved like a dancer, always moving and never sitting still for a second.

_Click,_ Duncan heard someone coming closer. _Snap, _the person stopped in front of him, _Clack _"What are you doing?" the voice asked. Duncan knew who it was, it was the same person that kicked him in the nuts, yelled at him, and almost kissed him one time. Her fists where on her hips and she stood in front of him, glaring. "You're going to burn the whole cabin down"

"Never going to happen Princess" he said, using her nickname he had given her. "I have more control than that" _Click._

She snorted, _snap, _"Yeah right!"

_Clack, _"You don't think I can't control something like a lighter?" he asked, _Click._

"I believe you have control of that aspect" _Snap_ "but of nothing else"

"Really?" he asked, snapping the lighter shut one last time, finally looking Courtney in the eyes. "Do tell"

"Well" she said, pacing in front of him "You can't control your actions or your emotions"

"Neither can you" Duncan retorted. Courtney glared at him, her cheeks turning red with anger. Duncan liked that, to see the fire in her eyes flicker with a fight with him. Duncan stood up from his place on the steps, moving in front of Courtney. "But I like being unpredictable, unlike you. Life's more fun that way"

Courtney did not step down, and stood her ground with her arms crossed "You should have a plan. Nothing good can happen if you don't plan it"

"I don't know" Duncan said, taking out his lighter again, but only clicking it open then shutting it again, _Click, Clack, Click, Clack_, "Never planned to come to this show, and here I am and I'm having fun"

_Click _"How is this fun? Who or what could possibly make this place passable?" Courtney asked. Duncan just smirked, snapping the flame back on his lighter.

He carefully moved closer to Courtney, looking down at her while he said softly "You." Courtney's eyes flickered again, Duncan lifted his lighter just so, and then stepped back. "You are just so fun to play with" he smirked.

Courtney looked at him in confusion then noticed a flickering light at the bottom of her shirt. She looked down and screamed, as Duncan had set a small fire to her shirt. Courtney started to pull off her shirt, yelling at Duncan while she did, leaving her with just her bra on. Duncan on the other hand was laughing at her.

"See, this is fun!" he yelled at her.


	7. Genetic

**Genetic**

It was 26 years after the last episode of total drama action. Almost everyone had lost contact, although some had kept it up. Chris decided to do a reunion show, asking if the contestants could come back with their partners and families to talk about their lives (but Chris had alternative motives...just that no one cared anymore).

Courtney and Duncan were reluctant to go, but after much consideration, they went. Bringing their children with them.

People always said that Charlotte Reed (the middle child) was exactly like her mother, while others said that Dan Reed (the eldest) was almost like his father. But Angel Reed (the youngest by 4 years) was the perfect combination of the parents. She was beautiful, but her siblings always said she was pure evil. No one ever believed them, who would when a little girl in a pink dress called Angel was their sister?

"Why do we have to go?" Dan asked, taking his ear phones out of his ears and asking his sister. Who seemed to know everything "I mean, like, it's going to be boring"

"Well obviously" Charlotte drawled "A whole bunch of adults we have never met and their most likely poor children. Who wouldn't find that boring?"

"I don't think so" Angel said with a perfect smile

Dan looked down at his iPod and flipped through it "They aren't here" he said, looking away from her, referring to his parents that had left them to talk to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Oh mon duie!" she cried out in French, "I'm going to go torture the kid over there" she said, pointing to another girl who looked to be her age. The other girl was being held close by DJ. "Later" she waved

Charlotte and Dan both stood together before another girl with long blonde hair with a skate board under arm and converse on her feet walked up to them. She looked to be the same age as Charlotte but no one Charlotte would associate with "Hey, name's Hope" she introduced herself, sticking out her hand, Dan shook it "You wanna go board in the back?" she asked Dan.

"Sure" he said, taking off with her and leaving Charlotte to fend for herself. She huffed ignoring the other teens until a boy in a leather jacket walked up to her. "Hey darling" he smirked.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she sneered.

"Nope" he smiled back with confidence "But we can get to know each other". Charlotte rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"Who the hell was that?" another girl asked, her short skirt and big boots making a statement. She looked at her brother and watched as Charlotte walked off.

"Don't know. But she seems fun" he smiled, following Charlotte while the other girl went back to two identical twin girls, who looked nothing alike.

Gwen and Trent watched as their son interacted with the preppy girl, who hit him away after he tried to grab her. "It's amazing how much their kids act like them" Trent said to his wife. He was too busy watching the other kids in the room, noting how much they looked or acted like their parents to see Gwen watching Angel teaching another young girl how to pick pockets.

"I don't know, it's kind of genetic" she mused to herself.

**Crap, I know, but I had to do something with family, and this ties in with another series I write, "total drama generation" all the characters are in there that I just mentioned plus way more! Please don't hate me!**

**Mystique (cause I'm an evil bitch)**


	8. Harmony

**Harmony **

**Duncan's POV**

People always assume that Courtney is the good one while I'm the devil. Actually, they are right....sorta. While I'm upfront about my feelings of hatred, and I do cheat sometimes to win, Courtney is sneaky.

She goes behind your back, she uses subtlety and flirtation, her innocence overwhelms you until you find out that she has beaten you. Then you get mad. She is the devil in an angel's disguise. And you don't realize it until it's too late and she has you on the floor, broken and cheated out of a million bucks.

While I, on the other hand, I'm just bad. I look bad, I act bad, I am bad, always have and always will be. But there is a small part of me that is good.

Me and Courtney are in perfect harmony, like ying and yang. I'm bad with a small bit of good, while she's good with a small bit of bad. We both brought it out of each other and now we can't hide it away anymore.

I was sitting outside of the studio, just trying to get my head around the fact that I actually won, when I heard these voices coming down to me, I jumped up and hid in the darkness of a hollow door way. That's when I saw the biggest pain in my ass I have ever met....and Justin.

"Just leave me alone Justin!" Courtney hissed at him, then she stopped and looked around the hallway "I thought I just saw Duncan here?" she mumbled to herself.

Justin stopped behind her and put a hand on her shoulder "Courtney, that loser is the total opposite of you. He's crude and obnoxious, you said so yourself" Courtney nibbled her lip, Damn Justin! The second Courtney gives a look I'm going to pound his pretty face. "I'm better for you, we both have no faults, we are both gorgeous people, and we are both rich"

Courtney shrugged his hand off her and turned around, seething "Is that all you think about me Justin, that we are 'perfect' for each other, that we are a match? I don't care about that and I care little about you. Now leave me alone before I wreck that pretty face of yours" she threatened. That's my girl.

"I will win you over soon Courtney. You will realise what you are missing out on eventually" Courtney narrowed her eyes as she watched Justin walk away. I didn't step out of the door way until after Justin had left.

"Missing out on a whole bunch of issues" I mumbled next to her, she didn't even jump. And I usually loved when she did that.

She didn't look at me as she talked "Remind me to sue him later on for sexual harassment"

"Remind me to break his pretty face of his" I put my arm over her shoulders "Wanna go back to the party? Lots of well wishers knowing that I won the million and that I will share it with you will be there" I tempted her.

"Sure" she nodded as she started to lead the way back to the party.

See, perfect harmony. Okay, not perfect.

But we are in harmony, we don't exactly act alike, but we think alike. We both want the same things we just do it in different ways. Which is a great difference in our personalities. We don't want everything to be the same, because that will just be boring, and there is nothing boring about us.


	9. Ice

**Ice**

"It's so hot" Courtney complained once again, lying against the sand of the Wakwankwa beach. She had donned her swimsuit with Bridgette in hope for a swim in the lake, but upon seeing a dead seagull floating in the water, both girls had run out and had instead lain on the sand next to the dock.

"I know, you've told me" Bridgette told her calmly, lying on her front and getting a tan, she had pulled down her swimsuit so it only covered her lower body and was now topless. "Get in the water if it's so hot"

Courtney snorted, leaning up on her towel and moving her sun glasses out of the way. "Yeah right, I'm waiting as long as possible before I have to get back into that germ infested water"

"Suit yourself" Bridgette shrugged, falling back into a peaceful tan.

Courtney humphed again, sitting up fully on her towel and bringing her legs closer so she could hold them. Unlike the others at the camp she did mind jumping into the water. It was disgusting, in her opinion, and should only be swum in under extreme circumstances.

What she wouldn't do for a cold drink right now, she thought, turning around and getting in the same position of Bridgette. Leaving her bikini top on, mind you. She turned to look over Bridgette's head, on the dock, and saw pairs of legs dangling.

She frowned as she noticed only DJ and Geoff's legs were present, missing their 'fearless' leader's. But it was too hot to be bothered by what trouble Duncan was getting in to.

She shrugged to herself and closed her eyes, dozing off, Bridgette's peaceful nature must have finally got to her. She no longer cared if one of her team screwed it up for her. But Courtney knew this wasn't true, because if she wasn't bothered by Duncan getting into trouble, then why did she care if he got hurt?

Courtney opened her eyes and pulled herself off the ground and looked around for him, instead seeing a large bucket next to her, using one hand she looked into it and saw that it was filled with cold water and a lot of ice cubes.

Picking one up she looked at it, looking for imperfections, finding none she put the ice cube on her stomach and laid back down, letting the sun melt the ice cube into cold water, loving the cold sensation of the ice.

Who had been quiet enough to do that? She wondered, looking over at Bridgette she voiced her question "Hey, do you know who could get a whole bunch of ice?" she asked.

Bridgette looked over to her and shrugged, gesturing for Courtney to pass over a cube. "I don't know, but they have to be good at picking locks. Chef locks his kitchen up tight"

Courtney passed her the cube, looking over to Bridgette and the dock in the process, noticing that Duncan's shoeless feet had just appeared when she looked over. A glass of iced cola next to him.


	10. Jump

**Jump**

Laying by the pool, 3 guys were doing nothing, but the blonde once, once again, pulled out his wallet before shutting it and putting it on the ground again "Dude you are so whipped" the punk told him, propping himself up on his elbows.

Geoff just gave him a calm smile and took out his wallet again, looking at the picture he had of Bridgette and him smiling, "Dude, I don't care, I love Bridge and if she asks me to, like, get her the moon or something, I'll do it for her"

Duncan looked over to his friend DJ and they both stared back at Geoff and sat up more fully, "Dude, you are so whipped" DJ commented.

Geoff just glared at them and snapped his wallet shut and putting it back, "Hey, at least I got someone" he commented, sitting up with the others.

"I do have someone, and she's probably the greatest chick I ever met" Duncan smirked, glancing over to where the girls were sitting close by, talking about how glad this 'whole damn nightmare' was over. He looked dreamily at Courtney before he heard his friends snigger, he turned back to them and glared "But at least I'm not whipped! I do what I want, when I want"

"Yeah you're right" DJ said, looking at Geoff, they both smirked at each other and Duncan felt worried, looking away from his 'girl friend' and at his friends instead, DJ gave him a knowing look and pointed to Duncan before he finally spoke "But you are whipped, if Courtney came over here right now and asked you to jump, you'd ask 'how high?'"

Duncan smirked, standing up fully to show he was not afraid of some girl (and to not face her when he said the thought running through his head) "No way, no uptight, cunning, annoying princess is ever going to tell me what to do"

"What did you call me?" a voice asked behind Duncan.

He turned slowly around to face Bridgette and Courtney (who apparently had gotten up from their seats, not even 10 feet from them), the latter which had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Duncan. Duncan gulped and backed away, Courtney moved in a sort of circle so now she had her back to Geoff and DJ and Duncan was almost falling into the pool. "Whoa! What I say is my business babe and none of yours, it's your fault if you heard what I was saying"

Courtney's eyes narrowed as she glared at her supposed boyfriend again, "Well unfortunately for you, your voice carries and I heard everything. So I have one word to say to you Duncan!" she hissed.

Duncan crossed his arms in a casual way (although he was scared out of his wits), watching Courtney's every move "Oh yeah?" he asked "And what's that?"

"Jump" she smirked, before pushing him into the pool.


	11. Kiss

**Kiss**

**Courtney's POV**

I should hate him right now!

In fact I do! I hate him!

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

He was immature, annoying and never followed the rules!

Duncan and I were over when we began.

But yet we stuck it out, and now I wonder what the hell attracted him to me.

Now we were trying to get back onto the same show that we met on. Being the only one with a _legal _licence, I had to drive. Of course when the old _Total Drama _stars started to attack the other bus with chocolate we had to drive fast. "Hurry it up" Duncan snapped behind me as I felt the bus being knocked by the _Dirt Bags_.

"Back off!" I retorted, glancing back at him, "It won't go any faster than this"

The last kiss we ever had was rushed, heated, erotic. But that was long ago.

"What we need is a _man _behind the wheel" he told me.

I turned in my seat and glared at him "What _you _need is some tape over your mouth"

He had grown up. Last I heard he had finally gotten a job, but he also got a lawyer to sue me for Brittney.

"Well, if you listened to me for once-" he started.

"Oh I'll start listening the minute you say something worthwhile!" I yelled at him.

I hate him. And he hates me. That's all we know.

"You're insane, you know that!" he yelled in my face.

"And you" I said to him, calculating my words "Are a MONSTER!" I yelled.

Then I saw it.

The reason why I kind of liked Duncan, hell, why I loved him.

He wasn't afraid of me. He wasn't scared to tell me off and he wouldn't give up on me.

After all that stuff I put him through during all the time we knew each other, he still _wanted_ to be with _me. _We fought all the time, we get suspicious about each other, we even engage in physical fights half the time.

But if Duncan backed down then I wouldn't love him.

Then we did something unexpected. We reached across and kissed each other and I remember all the other things I love about Duncan. The way he doesn't care, the way he makes me actually feel something, how it's an adventure with him and not a screw up.

Each kiss we ever shared was filled with passion, with hatred, with love. Each kiss meant something to me.

I was so preoccupied with trying to remember all these things that the bus was forgotten in the process. It was so good to forget things again, with Duncan I didn't have responsibilities, we didn't have rules. It was just us.

Then people started to scream, I felt the bumps of the off road under us and I remembered _I_ was the one driving. I gasped as I remembered there were a few things that you should remember.

But that kiss I will never forget.


	12. Lock

**Lock**

Courtney locks me out.

She has locked the door again. I don't know why she bothers most of the time, doesn't she know that I can **unlock **the door?

Of course it's annoying to have to bend down and unpick the lock, but hey, that's the price I will pay to talk to her.

But there is one thing that I can't unpick, Courtney locks me out when things get hard. She will move herself away, yell at everyone and then finally talks to me in that robotic voice about what I did wrong. It takes days for her to return to normal, and I can't keep doing that.

I finally get the door unlocked at I push it open to see that Courtney was sitting at her desk typing away on her computer, "Hey" I say as I strut in.

Courtney turned around in surprise, clearly still at the stage where she is no longer angry but still emotional, I noticed her eyes were puffy as she got up from her chair and stomped over to me, slowly turning angry "What are you doing! That door was locked for a reason!" she yelled but it wasn't her usual steam of anger.

"Yeah, I know, but I opened it"

"Well then close it on your way out" she snapped, turning me around and pushing me out the door. But I was slightly stronger than her and held my ground, she kept trying to push me out the room but soon she gave up and just laid her head against my back. "Just leave me alone Duncan" she muttered.

I turned around and Courtney fell onto my chest, usually she wouldn't ever let me see her this weak, I mean, she is always in control. She always has a happy face on when she touches me, never anything like...well, this.

"You don't have to keep me locked out" I told her, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. "You don't have to pretend that everything is okay, we are together and I want you to tell me what's wrong. If I did it then I'm sorry and if someone else did it then I will make them pay, but I can't stand seeing you lock yourself away for days."

Courtney sniffled then lifted her head from my chest "Duncan you can't always be there for me. It's my problem-"

"I want to help you!"

"-and I have to deal with it" she finished. She sighed and looked away from my face "Look, it's not you, this is just what I do. When I'm upset I do this, but if you are always on the other side of that locked door, then I know I can run to you when I can't do it anymore"

She then kissed me and I walked out the door myself, I waited with my back turned to hear the lock click back into place but it never came. I guess Courtney won't always lock me out.


	13. Money

**Money**

Courtney was rich, therefore Courtney had no need to go onto Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, why would Courtney need to go on these shows if she knew she could afford the best in life anyway?

The answer is simple.

Courtney liked a challenge, that's why she was on those show.

Another challenge she loved was Duncan but at times she wondered why he even liked her. He obviously had more in common with Gwen, they were alike in so many more ways than herself and Duncan.

When Courtney went home after Total Drama Action she was greeted by her distant parents, who simply looked her up and down and told her how disappointed they were that she lost. Courtney told them that her boyfriend had won, which they snorted at. "Courtney, dear, you know he only likes you in the first place because of our wealth?" her mother told her, turning back to her book.

Courtney blushed and felt tears sting her eyes, she left the large sitting room and ran up the stairs to her own room. She won so many things in her life, debates, karate, acting, singing, violin, academia. Everything. She had even won Duncan's heart.

And now for her mother to say that Duncan only liked her for her money arose sneaky little thoughts in her mind.

From the very beginning she and Duncan hated each other, and it took them weeks to finally be civil to each other, then they broke up, got together again, broke up again, got together again. But really? What did they have in common?

Duncan was a criminal, someone who wanted money. And here she was, a wealthy only child. Yes, Courtney took advantage of Duncan, using him to do things for her, but only in small material ways. But was he using her for her money?

Suddenly she heard rocks knocking her window, she wiped her face and opened up the window. Below Duncan was throwing rocks at her window like some old fashioned male, he was accidently threw a rock at her head and she yelped. "Duncan! You idiot!" she hissed, holding a hand to her forehead, where she knew she would have a cut.

"Sorry babe" he half shouted and half whispered "You want to go out?"

Courtney gripped her balcony railing, here, Duncan was standing there with a cocky grin and she felt empty, no love nor affection. "Look, Duncan, I have to know something. Do you really like me?"

"Are we really having this conversation now?" he replied, Courtney tapped her fingers on the railing "Hell yeah I like you. Your dangerous, sexy, bossy, annoying and an evil genius. What's not to like?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and reached over to the vine and started to climb down her wall, "So, you don't just like me for my wealth?" she asked, Courtney slipped slightly and she felt Duncan's hands near her, ready to catch her if she fell.

"Honey, I won a million bucks and I'm still standing here with grass stains on my knees. If that doesn't say I like you for only you then I don't know what does"


	14. Nature

**Nature**

Nature, it can be defined as the trees and the grass of the outdoors. Or that nature of a person.

Chris announced that the next challenge would be in "The Great outdoors". More like "The Sucky Outdoors" I thought to myself. I didn't have anything against nature, quite the opposite really, I was actually in charge of the others students when the school went camping and I was a counsellor in training. But there was something unpredictable about this particular camping trip.

Duncan.

It was like his nature or something to just annoy me.

I mean, so far everything was right on schedule, we made base but we couldn't find food (stupid DJ not letting us cook the bunny) but at least we had some safe berries nearby. After the camp fire I had predicted we would do a little team bonding but oh no, Duncan has to go and tell a stupid story (I was soooo not scared by it, by the way).

I told the others not to get freaked out and go to bed, but then Bridgette ruins it all by catching our tent on fire, and when I get a little upset Duncan tells me to relax, and then if rains! I could have predicted it all but I was distracted by Duncan!

Oh, and then he has the nerve to say that I was cuddling up next to him! How dare he! Oh I am so mad right now! I just had to get away from him, so I walked off into the woods, kicking the plants that I could. I heard Bridgette run after me, I don't know how, but we are not exactly the nicest to each other but we are still the only sane people on this team. "Courtney, what happened?" she asked.

"Ah! That jerk Duncan is totally saying that I was trying to cuddle him in my sleep." I told her, stomping away.

"DJ said that's what it looked like." I heard Bridgette mumble, I was about to tell her DJ didn't know anything when she came over to me and slung her arm around my shoulder "Look, boys are idiots by nature, and since they are in nature at the moment they are bigger fools. Who cares what Duncan thinks!"

I paused, she was right, girls are far more mature than boys and Duncan is like the missing evolutionary step "I agree Bridgette. Duncan is just being an idiot...thanks."

"No problem, that's what team mates are for. Now let's go get packed up" she told me, she wrapped her arm around mine and pulled us both towards camp again. Hm, maybe she right, but what I know for sure is that Bridgette is an actual friend and boys are stupid and unpredictable like nature.

Therefore, nature sucks.


End file.
